


hold me tight, hug me

by ragingcalm



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingcalm/pseuds/ragingcalm
Summary: Donghyuck just wants a hug. Luckily, Jaemin will never push him away.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 270





	hold me tight, hug me

**Author's Note:**

> posting a nahyuck ficlet because i'm soft for them

Sometimes, Donghyuck just wanted a hug more than anything in the world. Sometimes, he was having a bad day. Maybe his dance instructor was being particularly tough on him. Maybe he was disappointed in himself because he screwed up on stage. Or maybe he was feeling sad for no reason at all. No matter why he was feeling down, Donghyuck always got extra clingy on days like these.

He looked around the practice room, wondering who would let Donghyuck cling onto them. Not Mark; he would just push him away as usual. Not Jisung; the maknae avoided skinship with anyone. Not Jeno; he was practicing the choreography again even though he already had it down. Not Renjun or Chenle; they were busy speaking to each other in rapid-fire Mandarin. That left only one person.

Donghyuck didn’t know why he and Jaemin weren’t all that touchy with each other. They were the most affectionate members of NCT Dream, yet both of them tended to cling onto the more touch-averse members. It could be fun teasing them, but Donghyuck didn’t feel like getting rejected today, and Jaemin would never shy away from his touch.

Jaemin was just sitting on the floor to the side of the room playing some game on his phone, so Donghyuck crept up behind him. He sat down and wrapped his arms around Jaemin, burying his face in Jaemin’s neck. Jaemin smelled like a combination of sweat and the citrusy shampoo he used, but Donghyuck didn’t mind. It was Jaemin, and Donghyuck loved him.

“Hey, Donghyuck,” Jaemin said softly, setting down his phone. “You okay?” he asked, a trace of concern in his voice.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Donghyuck replied, his words muffled in Jaemin’s neck. 

Jaemin turned around, still in his arms, to face Donghyuck and give him a look. Donghyuck got the unspoken message. _I’m your best friend, and I see right through your bullshit, so you better tell me what’s wrong._

Donghyuck sighed and looked away before bringing his gaze back to Jaemin’s. “I don’t really know why,” he responded truthfully to the unspoken question. “I’ve just been kind of sad today.”

Jaemin hummed in understanding and pulled Donghyuck in closer, running his hand up and down his back. “It’s okay, Hyuck,” he said soothingly. “I’ve got you.”

“Thank you, Nana,” Donghyuck murmured, letting his eyes drift shut.

“Anytime, Hyuckie.”


End file.
